Secret Agent Irving (Script)
The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Episode 4: Secret Agent Irving It was another morning in Irving's house. Irving was eating some ceral when the doorbell rang. Albert: Could you get that? Irving: No way! You do it! Albert: I don't have time for this, just go get the door! Irving: Fine! Irving opened to see it was..Phineas and Ferb? Irving: Phineas? Ferb? What are you doing here? Phineas: Well we wouldn't usually visit you, but this is important. Irving: What is it? Phineas: Well…take a look. Phineas then held up Perry. Or at least some sick blue alien looking thing that looks like him. Irving: Whoa. What happened to Perry? Phineas: He was sick when we woke up this morning. How did he even get sick? Irving: I don't think I wanna know. But why are you here? Phineas: Well we can't take care of him because we are busy with Today's project. Candace is going to the mall with Stacy, Mom is shopping and Dad is too busy fixing some stuff around the house. So the only option left was…you. Irving: Me? But what about the other kids? Phineas: They're gonna be helping us with today's Project. I don't wanna make them worry about Perry the whole time. Irving: Awesome! This is a real honor! Phineas: No Problem. Just don't weird him out with your fanboy stuff ok? Irving: What do you mean? Phineas: Well, you can get a little…..obsessive. Irving: I'll take your word for it. Phineas: Bye! We'll be back to pick him up later. Irving: Great! Well Perry, you won't be able to disappear today because of you being sick and all. Albert: Who was at the door? And why is Perry here? Irving: It was Phineas and Ferb. Perry got sick so they let me take care of him for the day. Albert: Cool! But didn't you once tell me that Perry was a sec- Irving: Albert! Ix-nay on the –agent-ay! Albert: Oh Ok. I'll be…somewhere else if you need me. Irving: Don't Worry, I won't. Irving then set Perry on the floor. Irving: Well Perry, you just sleep there while I go do some stuff. Luckily, Perry was already asleep so it seemed like Irving wouldn't have to do much today. Or would he? Irving: Aw he looks so cute! Wait, what's that thing under him? Irving saw that Perry was sleeping on something. He picked it up to see it was… Irving: It's his fedora! Wow! Wait, if he's sick then who will defeat Doofenshmirtz? I doubt they'll send Planty again. Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on… Irving then put Perry's fedora on his head. Irving: This is so cool! Wait, there's a button on the inside. I wonder what it does… Irving then reached inside the fedora and pushed a small red button. Then suddenly, a a big green light came out and teleported him away! Irving: AHHHHH! Albert: Hey Irving, want something to drink? Hey, Where's Irving? / The light had somehow teleport Irving to Perry's hideout, where Monogram was there, unaware that Perry was sick. Irving: Woah! I'm in Perry's Hideout! Monogram: Oh there you are Agne-Oh boy Carl: What is it? Monogram: We have a breach in security again! Carl: Is it a teenage girl? Monogram No it's just a little boy. Carl: Oh. What do we do? Then Perry's Fedora fell on Irving's head. Monogram: Oh there you agent P. Great Disguise! Carl: Sir, That's not Agent P. Monogram: Nonsense! He has the fedora. Carl: Sir, all our Agents have fedoras. That's just sonme kid who found the secret entrance in the hat. Irving: He's right,. I'm not Perry. Monogram: Wait, how do YOU know about Agent P? Irving: I've know about this place for awhile. Monogram: How long? Irving: Since the 2nd day of summer. Monogram: Oh That Day. Well in the Manuel it says that if someone has known about the OWCA for more then 1 month then we are not allowed to erase there memory. Irving: That's a stupid rule. Monogram: Yes. Yes it is. But where's Agent P? Irving: Oh He's sick Monogram: Sick? Oh this is terrible! Who's going to stop Doofenshmirtz? Irving: Well... Monogram: Forgot it, we're not sending you there! Irving: Please? Monogram: Ok fine. We'll call you….Agent I. Irving: Really? Monogram: Yes. Now on to your mission. Dr Doofenshmirtz has been buying more suspicious items. This time it's Pocket Protectors, Big Black glasses and calculators. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Irving: Yes Sir! But how do I get out of here? Monogram: Take that Jetpack over there. Irving: Ok Irving then picked up a jetpack and put it on. He pressed and lauched up into the air…and crashed into the roof. Irving: A Little help here? Monogram: This is gonna be a long day. / Meanwhile, Albert was bored and decided to head to Phineas and Ferb's to see what they we're doing so he could tell Irving later. Albert: Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb Phineas: Oh Hey Albert,whats up? Albert: Not much. So what are you kids doing today? Phineas: Don't know yet. Albert: Hey it's awfully quiet out here. Phineas: What do you mean? Albert: Usually i'd be hearing Candace by now... As if to answer his question Candace, along with Stacy came into the backyard. Candace: Phineas, what are you doing? Phineas: Nothing yet Albert: Hello, Can-dace. Candace: Oh Hello, Al-bert. What are you doing here? Albert: Nothing. Phineas: Do you guys know each other? Candace: Unfortunately. Stacy: Is this that nerd you told me about? Candace: Yes. Yes it is. Stacy: He's not as bad as you said he was. Albert: Really? Candace: Pay no attention to him Stacy. We don't deal with his kind . Albert: My kind? Candace: You know, NERDs! Albert: Oh No you didn't! Candace: Oh Yes I did! Albert: You win this round, Flynn. Candace: Come Stacy, let's go. Stacy: Ok. Phineas: Well that was awkward. So what are we gonna do today? Albert: I don't know… Phineas: Hey Albert, I kinda noticed you were looking at Stacy back there. Albert: What of it? Phineas: Do you have a crush on her? Albert: No, No I don't! Phineas: Albert… Albert: Ok fine I do! So what? Phineas: I think it's kinda cute. Albert: I guess. She's so…you know? But she'd never go for a loser like me. Phineas: Hmmm, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Albert: I wonder how Irving's doing? / Jingle Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Irving arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc on the jetpack. Doofenshmirtz: Who are you? A Human Boy? Irving put the fedora back on. Doofenshmirtz: Perry The Human Boy! Irving: No I'm not Perry. My name is Irving. Doofenshmirtz: But Where's Perry The Platypus? Irving: He's Sick. They sent me instead. Doofenshmirtz: Are you a little young to be a Secret Agent? Irving: Yes. Yes I am Doofenshmirtz: Ok then. Let me introduce myself I am Dr Hezinz Doofen- Irving: Oh I already know you. Doofenshmirtz: What? How? Irving: I've been in here almost every day watching you and Perry! Doofenshmirtz: How come I never noticed you? Irving: You never looked. Doofenshmirtz: Ok but that's still really creepy. No Offense. Irving: It's ok. I get that a lot. Doofenshmirtz: Anyway, I don't have any human sized traps so you'll have to stay put while I tell you my plan. Irving: Woopy. Another back-story. Doofenshmirtz: I can do without the attitude! Irving: Sorry. Doofenshmirtz: It's ok. Anyway, during my teen years I was never considered well…cool. Irving: There's A Shocker. Doofenshmirtz: Ahem! Anyway, everyday they would pick me for being a nerd. Even the really nerdy nerds picked on me! But Today I'll show them...with this! Doofenshmirtz then pointed to his latest invention which looked some normal laser. Doofenshmirtz: The Nerd-inator! With this I will turn everyone Nerds so I will cooler by comparison! Irving: Can't you make yourself cooler? Doofenshmirtz: Nah. This is much more fun. Irving: Now I know how Perry feels. / Meanwhile, Candace had returned to the backyard to see Phineas and Ferb talking to Albert. Candace: What are YOU still doing here? Phineas: We're going to help him get a girl! Candace Ok. 1. No girl would ever want him. 2. You don't know the first thing about what girls like! Phineas: That's what Isabella is here for! Isabella: Hello! Candace: When did she get her? Phineas: While you were gone. Candace: Ok but what girl does he want anyway? Albert: Stacy. Candace: Excuse me for a moment. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Phineas: You done yet? Candace: No. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHA! Ok I'm done. But seriously, Stacy? What makes you think she'd want you? Albert: Well you didn't have to be mean about it. Candace: Whatever. Phineas: You know Candace, you know Stacy the most. Why don't you help Albert get Stacy? Candace: After what happened yesterday? I don't think so! Albert: Ok. I guess I'll go home and sit in the dark and think about how I'll never have love in my life. I guess I'll die alone.. Isabella: Come on Candace. Please? Candace: Oh I can't say know to you, Isabella. Ok fine I'll help Albert. But Stacy doesn't like nerd. Your gonna need…a makeover! Albert: Oh Goody. / At this point, there would be a little montage of Albert trying on random clothes set to music. Just imagine the music yourself. Eventually, Albert was wearing a black jacket, sunglasses, and jeans. Albert: Does really this kind of stuff? Candace: Well I'm not to sure but I know she likes cool boys so I made you looks cool. Albert: But how should I Act? Candace: Well normal I would tell you to act cool but to avoid wacky hijinks I'll tell you be yourself. Albert: But myself is nerdy. Candace: Look just do it and maybe she'll fall for you. Now get out there and find some love! Albert: Great! I'm off! Phineas: Do you really think she'll like him? Candace: Well….no / Doofenshmirtz: Now to activate The Nerd-Inator! But before he could, Irving jumped up and punched him in the face. Doofenshmirtz: OW! Maybe I should make some human size traps. No matter I'l still make everyone Nerds! Irving: Out of curiosity, what does it to nerds? Doofenshmirtz: I don't really know. But I think it makes them cool. Irving: Then if you're a nerd then why not hit yourself with it? Doofenshmirtz: I never thought of that. But It's too late now so It's Nerd time! Doofenshmirtz then walked over to the Nerd-inator but then Irving ran over to hit him but Doof stepped out of the way and Irving bumped into the Nerd-Inator, activating it. / Albert was on Stacy's front door. He knocked on the door and waiting for Stacy to come out. Albert: I hope this works! But before he could do anything, Albert was zapped by the Nerd-Inator which caused him to start frowning somehow. Stacy: Hello? Albert: Yo Stacy: Hey aren't you that Albert guy? Albert: What of it? Stacy: Nothing. Hey you look kinda…cute. Albert: Cool. Wanna go out? Stacy: Well we did just met today but…Yes! Albert: Awesome. Meet me at the park. Stacy: Ok. See in a bit. Albert: Cool. Stacy then went back inside and Albert walked away. Albert: It worked! This is gonna be awesome. / Later, Phineas, Candace, and the gang were at the park watching Albert as he was waiting for Stacy. Candace: Wow. I can't believe. He's cool! I must be better then I thought. Phineas: Let's see how it goes. Stacy then arrived and sat on the bench with Albert. Albert: What's up? Stacy: The Sky? Albert: I meant it metaphorically Stacy: Oh. Albert: You know Stacy, your pretty cool. Stacy: I am? Albert: Yes. Yes you are. Candace: Wow. It's working! I don't really approve but if it means that Albert is happy then I'm fine. What could possibly go wrong now? / Back at DEI, Irving and Doofenshmirtz were still fighting, Irving had kicked Doofenshmirtz, which caused him to bump into the Nerd-Inator. To be more specific, it's self destruct button. Doofenshmirtz: Why do I always put a Self Destruct Button on it? Irving: Because you have poor planning skills. Doofenshmirtz: I hate you. The Nerd-Inator exploded causing Doofenshmirtz to fly into the air once again. Doofenshmirtz; CURSE YOU IRVING THE HUMAN BOY! Irving: That was awfully quick. Well I guess it's time to go home. Irving then strapped on his Jetpack again and flew away…into the roof. Irving: I'm Ok! / Back at the park, Albert and Stacy were hitting it off. Stacy: Albert, you're a pretty cool guy. Albert: Thanks. Albert(Thinking): Come on Albert! This is the perfect time to kiss her! Albert then looked at Stacy….and kissed her. But just as they were about to kiss, the nerd-Inator hit Albert again turning him back into a Nerd. Stacy opened her eyes during the kiss and saw Albert as his Nerdy self. Stacy; AHHHHH! NERD! Albert: Huh? Of course, Stacy Slapped him. Albert: OW! Stacy: Wait, Albert? You're an nerd again? Albert: Huh? Stacy: I thought you had turned cool but it turns out you just did to impress me. Albert: Look Stacy, I'm not cool. I'm far from it. But I thought if I was cool you would like me. Stacy: Albert, I think you're a swell guy for a nerd and your not to bad looking but I don't really LIKE you. Understand? Albert: Yes. I hope we can still be friends. Stacy: Of course! Albert: It's too bad we couldn't finish our kiss though. Stacy: Oh….why not? Stacy then leaned over and kissed him again. Stacy: How was that? Albert: Great. So, Friends? Stacy: Friends. Candace: Well that went well. Isabella: Well he got Stacy. Cough it up. Phineas: Oh ok. Candace: Wait you were betting on weather Albert got Stacy or not? Isabella: Yes. Yes we were. Candace: Normally I would care but I don't. Let's all go home! / Back at Irving's House, Irving arrived and put the hat back on Perry. But then Perry woke up to see Irving putting the hat on him . Irving: Oh Hi Perry. I don't know why this Fedora was here. I just found it and out on your head for fun. So..bye! Irving walked away and went back to his room. Perry then put on his Fedora and got up and went to fridge, revealing that he wasn't sick the whole time. But Irving happened to be right behind him. Irving: Well, so he was faking it! Why would he? Because he knew that I knew his secret and wanted to give me a change to defeat Doofenshmirtz? Nah. I'm going to bed. On his way to bed, he bumped into Albert who just came home. Albert: How was your day Irving? Irving: Great! I found Perry's HQ and I got to be a Secret Agent! I even fought Doofenshmirtz. Albert: Cool! What did he do today? Irving: He created this machine that could make Nerd's Cool and Cool People nerds! I accidentally turned it on. Albert: Really? Cuz when I got to Stacy's house I somehow turned Cool and later on I became a Nerd again and Stacy slapped me. But then we became friends… Irving: Well what a amazing Coincide! Albert: Oh that's it you are dead meat! Albert then started chasing all through the house. Everything was right with the World. END. CREDITS He's A Non Aquatic, Human Boy of Action! He's a Dorky Little Fanboy, who's a little stalker iiiiish! He's doesn't got mad skills, and he's to young to pay the bills. But the Bad guys cower, whenever they hear him Squeal! Irving: *Squeals* Bad Guys: AHHHHHHHHHHH! He's Irving! Irving The Human Boy! END OF EPISODE 4 Category:Episodes Category:Irving Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes